Le lierre vampire
by princessed
Summary: A cause d'un certain fantôme dépressif, la première année de Rose Weasley ne se déroule pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire_

J'aime beaucoup cette école. Au début, c'était un peu dur mais je m'y suis faite. Il y a des tas de gens sympas, des escaliers magiques, même des fantômes dans les couloirs… Ce qui est incroyable, c'est que certains fantômes ont mon âge et ont connu mes parents. L'un d'eux m'a dit qu'il faisait partie de la maison Poufsouffle et a pris part à la fameuse bataille de Poudlard. Ça me fait drôle de penser qu'il a connu mes parents quand ils avaient dix-sept ans.

Contrairement à ce que j'espérais, je fais partie de la maison Serdaigle. Ça m'a un peu déçue, d'autant plus que James, mon cousin, a été choisi pour Gryffondor, mais tout le monde m'a dit qu'il y a énormément de sorciers formidables à Serdaigle, comme par exemple ma « tante » Luna. Alors je me suis fait des copines : Kate et Anita. On s'amuse bien toutes les trois.

Il y a quand même pas mal de choses déroutantes à l'école. Les élèves plus âgées m'ont déconseillé d'entrer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. D'ailleurs, pratiquement personne n'y va. Seulement, aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment pressée. Allez, hop, une seule fois et on n'en parle plus. Si ça se trouve, elles disent simplement ça pour nous faire peur.

A peine suis-je entrée que j'entends une fille qui pleure à gros sanglots. Ça me fait de la peine : qui peut bien avoir du chagrin comme ça ? Je m'approche, j'ouvre l'une des portes et je me trouve face au fantôme d'une adolescente au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Ça va ? demandé-je à tout hasard.

-Non, mais t'es bête ou quoi ? hurle-t-elle presque. Tu ne crois pas que je sais ce que vous pensez tous de moi ? Mimi la mocheté ! La grosse Mimi ! Vous me détestez, tous !

-Moi, je veux bien être ton amie ! ai-je protesté.

J'avais dit ça au hasard mais ça l'a calmée instantanément. Elle m'a regardée très longuement et a fini par balbutier :

-Amie ? Tu veux dire, amie, comme bonne copine ?

-Oui, ai-je répondu, stupéfaite.

-Ecouter de la musique ensemble ? Aller aux fêtes ensemble ? Se… raconter des secrets ?

-Mais… oui !

Elle a éclaté en sanglots et s'est jetée à mon cou. Evidemment, elle m'a passé au travers et ça m'a fait tout froid. Elle s'est reculée et s'est mise à bégayer :

-On ne m'a jamais… jamais…

-Je m'appelle Rose, ai-je coupé, toute gênée.

-Moi, c'est Myrtle mais on dit Mimi. Oh, amies, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Je me sentais toute émue. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un passer aussi vite du désespoir le plus total à la joie la plus intense. Rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine de proposer son amitié à quelqu'un.

-Merci, a-t-elle répété encore et encore. Merci ! je serai la meilleure amie que tu aies jamais eue.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire – chapitre 2_

Cela fait un mois qu'on est amies, Mimi et moi. Evidemment, Kate et Anita ont commencé par trouver ça bizarre mais je leur ai dit qu'elles aussi sont mes copines. En plus de ça, pratiquement toutes les filles sont contentes, maintenant : Mimi se lamente beaucoup moins, elle fait moins de bruit dans les toilettes… Elle pleure toujours au moins une fois par jour mais je pense qu'en l'aimant très fort, je la guérirai enfin de sa dépression.

Les vacances de Noël commencent dans une semaine. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Hugo a beau être un casse-pieds la moitié du temps, il me manque, et je n'imagine pas passer un Noël loin de ma famille. C'est la plus belle fête pour moi : on s'entasse à trois ou quatre par chambre, on chahute jusque tard dans la nuit, on fabrique des bonshommes en pain d'épice avec Mamie Molly, on chante des chants de Noël en français avec tata Fleur, on se lance des boules de neige, on joue au quidditsch… L'an dernier, Papy Arthur s'est presque évanoui de joie quand mon autre papy lui a offert son ancien siège de dentiste. Il répétait : « un vrai cadeau moldu ! » Je me demande ce qu'il va bien inventer, cette année…

En attendant, je dois terminer ce devoir. La botanique, ce n'est pas ma matière préférée mais j'adore le prof, ce qui me donne envie de bosser. En relevant la tête, je vois Mimi qui me sourit. Elle a vraiment l'air presque mignon quand elle sourit.

- Rose, j'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit les vacances, me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi.

- Je te montrerai la salle de bains des préfets. On pourra y faire couler un bain et s'amuser avec la mousse. Personne n'ira voir, l'école sera presque vide.

- C'est que… j'avais prévu de passer Noël avec ma famille.

Le visage de Mimi s'est décomposé. Elle est passée en un instant de la grâce la plus totale à la tristesse la plus indescriptible.

- Tu… tu m'abandonnes dans l'école ? a-t-elle murmuré, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Non, je ne t'abandonne pas ! ai-je protesté. Je reviendrai après les vacances, tu le sais, non ?

Elle a poussé un petit cri étranglé et s'est enfuie à travers le mur. J'ai essayé de terminer mon devoir mais quelques instants plus tard, Kate est venue me chercher :

- Rose, s'il te plait, tu veux bien venir voir dans les toilettes ?

- Pourquoi ? ai-je demandé en craignant le pire pour la réponse.

- Mimi pique une crise de rage. Une grosse.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Je me suis précipitée et j'ai constaté qu'une flaque de larmes coulait déjà de sous la porte. Dans l'une des cabines de toilettes, Mimi pleurait à gros sanglots.

- Va-t'en ! a-t-elle hurlé. Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir !

- Mais Mimi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Tout le monde part en vacances et va s'amuser avec sa famille tandis que moi, je vais m'ennuyer toute seule dans mes toilettes ! Même toi, tu me laisses tomber ! Tu préfères partir sans moi et te gaver de gâteau de Noël alors que tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus manger de gâteau et tu te prétends mon amie ? Je te déteste !

Je suis restée sans voix. J'aurais voulu prendre Mimi dans mes bras et essuyer ses larmes mais je savais que c'était impossible parce qu'elle est un fantôme et pas moi. Pour finir, j'ai balbutié :

- Je te ramènerai un cadeau et on s'amusera ensemble à mon retour…

- Je ne veux pas de cadeau. Le plus beau cadeau, ce serait que tu restes avec moi pour Noël. S'il te plait, ma Rose chérie. Tu es la seule amie que j'ai jamais eue.

Elle avait l'air tellement malheureux que j'en ai eu le cœur serré. Je n'avais pas envie de rester à l'école pendant les vacances mais ça me fendait le cœur de voir Mimi dans cet état. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

- D'accord, ai-je murmuré.

Elle m'a souri et m'a sauté au cou, ce qui m'a fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire – chapitre 3_

C'est le matin de Noël et je me réveille toute seule. Il y a un tas de paquets au pied du lit mais ce n'est pas pareil si je ne peux pas savourer le chocolat chaud de Mamie Molly et regarder les petits déballer leurs paquets en hurlant de joie… Bon, au moins je suis dans une école formidable, c'est déjà ça. J'ouvre en tout premier l'enveloppe qui repose sur le premier paquet et je trouve une lettre de ma maman :

_Rosie, ma chérie,_

_Ça me fait un peu de peine de ne pas t'avoir à la maison pour Noël mais je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment très fière de toi : peu d'élèves ont le courage de rester pour réviser pendant les fêtes. C'est très bien, d'être aussi travailleuse. Surtout, prend bien soin de te couvrir en sortant et mange des fruits et des légumes tous les jours : les vitamines c'est important. Couvres-toi bien quand tu sors et n'oublie pas de mettre ton bonnet. Je ne veux pas que ma petite chérie tombe malade pendant sa première année._

_Toute la famille se joint à moi pour te faire de gros bisous._

_Maman_

En déballant le paquet, je trouve un livre d'astronomie, ma matière préférée. Pendant un instant, c'est comme si ma maman se trouvait tout près de moi, me dorlotant, me prêtant ses livres et insistant pour que Louis, mon cousin à moitié français, me donne des cours de langues. Ma petite maman chérie… comme elle me manque.

La deuxième lettre est de mon père :

_Rosie, ma puce, c'est quoi ce nouveau délire ? Tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? ça ne va pas, ça, à moins qu'il n'y ait un garçon dans l'histoire. Il s'appelle comment ? Bon, je ne vais pas te poser trop de questions, tu m'en parles uniquement si tu en as envie. N'écoute pas trop maman : travailler, c'est bien mais il faut aussi s'amuser dans la vie. J'espère que tu prends le temps de bien rigoler. Embrasse Neville et Hannah de ma part si tu les vois._

_Gros bisous_

_Papa_

Il croit que j'ai un _petit copain_ ? Non mais ça va pas la tête, non ? J'ai onze ans, j'ai bien le temps d'y penser ! C'est tout mon père, ça : maladroit, rigolard et terriblement gentil…

Je trouve encore une carte postale signée par toute la famille et je déballe tous mes paquets : un pull de Mamie Molly, une carte du ciel avec les étoiles qui bougent vraiment, une grosse boîte de bonbons au chocolat faits maison… C'est un peu triste de fêter Noël toute seule mais après tout, c'est peut-être ça, devenir une grande fille.

A ma grande surprise, les vacances se sont avérées bien plus amusantes que je le craignais. Il y a eu le banquet, évidemment : les profs avaient amené leurs conjoints et j'ai beaucoup bavardé avec Hannah et Neville, lequel m'a dit de laisser tomber le « professeur Longdubat », pour une fois. C'est vrai, après tout c'est un ami de mes parents et je le connais depuis toujours. J'ai offert mon cadeau à Mimi : un flacon de bain moussant, et on s'est amusées dans la salle de bains des préfètes, elle toute habillée et moi en maillot de bains. On a fabriqué un bonhomme en mousse et on a rigolé comme des petites filles.

C'est déjà le jour de la rentrée. Les élèves ont fini de déballer leurs malles et je marche dehors en espérant tomber sur James. A ma grande surprise, c'est Louis que je croise. Il se précipite vers moi et m'embrasse sur les deux joues.

-Rose ! s'écrie-t-il, visiblement nerveux. Tu te souviens qu'Hermione m'a fait promettre de te parler en français au moins une fois par semaine ?

J'acquiesce. D'après ma mère, Poudlard devrait aussi proposer des cours de langues, comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de travail comme ça. Je parle un peu français puisque j'ai une tante française mais Louis et moi nous sommes à peine parlés depuis que je suis entrée à l'école. On n'est pas dans la même maison, ce qui fait qu'il est difficile de se voir. Apparemment, ma mère a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

On s'empresse aussitôt de faire le tour de la pelouse tout en se racontant nos vacances, en français évidemment. Loulou corrige mes erreurs de grammaire et m'aide quand je ne trouve pas un mot. Je remarque que les filles qu'on croise le suivent toutes des yeux. Ça ne m'étonne pas : Louis est très beau, probablement parce qu'il a une ancêtre Vélane, mais contrairement à la plupart des beaux gosses, il n'en est pas fier du tout. En fait, je crois qu'il déteste quand les filles lui font les yeux doux parce qu'il ne sait jamais si on l'aime pour lui ou pour sa belle gueule. Du coup, il se braque souvent et fuit les nanas, qui prennent cela pour de l'arrogance alors qu'il est juste timide. Le pire, c'est que c'est un grand romantique : il tient un journal, écrit des poèmes et rêve de vivre le grand amour avec une fille sensible qu'il emmènerait dîner aux chandelles. Pour moi, il s'est trompé d'époque en venant au monde !

On arrive près de l'entrée. Je suis sur le point de revenir dans le bâtiment quand il m'arrête et fouille dans ses poches.

-_Tante Luna m'a dit de te donner ça_, m'explique-t-il en français tout en me tendant une enveloppe. _Elle a insisté pour que tu l'ouvres uniquement quand tu seras seule, sinon les nargoles ne seront pas contentes._

On éclate de rire tous les deux. Cette adorable Luna, elle ne changera jamais !

-_D'accord_, réponds-je en prenant le chemin du dortoir.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire – chapitre 4_

Je m'enferme dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir mon enveloppe. Avec Luna, on peut vraiment s'attendre à tout ! Je déchire l'enveloppe et je trouve… un dessin d'enfant représentant toute une famille qui sourit en agitant la main !

Il y a une petite note qui accompagne ce dessin. _Rose, Lysander était tellement déçu de ne pas te voir à la petite fête qu'il a décidé de t'envoyer un dessin. Garde le bien : les dessins d'enfants éloignent les marjmouks. Gros bisous. Luna._

Je sors de la cabine de toilettes en dansant presque de joie. C'est tellement adorable ! Je suis sur le point de tourner sur place et je m'arrête d'un coup. Myrtle est devant moi, prête à me fusiller du regard.

- C'est quoi, ça ? s'enquit-elle en désignant lettre et enveloppe.

J'avale ma salive. Mimi déteste quand j'ai des privilèges qu'elle n'a plus depuis longtemps. Mais en même temps, ce serait bête de lui mentir.

- Une lettre d'une bonne copine de ma mère, réponds-je en lui montrant l'enveloppe. Son fils de sept ans m'a fait un dessin.

- ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS AVALER CA ? hurle-t-elle, furieuse.

Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle plonge dans les toilettes d'à-côté. Effarée, je remonte dans la salle commune. Si Mimi a décidé de jouer à la folle, tant pis pour elle.

Le lendemain, je remarque que les filles me regardent d'un drôle d'air, comme si il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez moi. Juste avant le déjeuner, ma cousine Roxanne s'approche de moi et m'entraîne dans un coin :

- Ecoute, Rose, il faut que tu saches, dit-elle. Il y a une rumeur qui court. On dit que Louis et toi sortez ensemble.

- Louis et moi ? réponds-je en éclatant de rire. Attends, ça va pas, non ? C'est comme si je sortais avec Hugo ou avec… toi !

- Je sais. Mais ça risque de faire mal, crois-moi. Si on te demande, réponds simplement que vous n'êtes pas ensemble et surtout ne te laisse pas démonter. Salut, j'ai un truc à faire.

Et voilà Roxanne qui s'en va sans ajouter un mot. J'ai toujours admiré son assurance et sa détermination mais juste maintenant, j'aimerais bien un peu moins de froideur et un peu plus d'explications. C'est vrai, qui a bien pu répandre cette foutue rumeur ?

* * *

J'ai ma réponse quand je descends dans les toilettes après la fin des cours. Mimi pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand j'essaie de la calmer, elle me répond de façon si confuse et si agressive que je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Elle me pose deux fois la même question et je finis par comprendre :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que t'avais un petit copain ?

Je reste bouche bée :

- Mimi, ça va pas la tête, non ? J'ai onze ans, je ne pense même pas aux petits copains !

- Ah ouais ? Et ce blondinet canon avec qui tu rigolais ? Il t'a même donné un cadeau ! C'était quoi ?

Je comprends ce qui se passe et j'éclate d'un fou rire incontrôlable sous l'œil effaré de Mimi, qui me répète encore et encore d'arrêter de me moquer d'elle. Sa tristesse fait peine à voir mais en même temps, la situation est tellement ridicule que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

- C'est mon cousin ! finis-je par hoqueter. Je le connais depuis le berceau, c'est comme mon frère !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu ne lui avais jamais parlé, avant !

- Parce qu'on n'avait pas le temps ! Le cadeau, c'était de la part d'un enfant de sept ans, c'était son cadeau de Noël…

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

Tout d'un coup, j'en ai assez. Si je ne peux plus avoir une conversation avec mes cousins sans que Mimi pique une crise de jalousie, je ne vais plus pouvoir parler avec la moitié de Poudlard, j'exagère à peine. Si elle n'est pas capable de se contrôler, c'est tant pis pour elle. J'en ai marre de rester patiente avec une vraie folle.

- Demande à n'importe qui, on te dira qu'on a le même nom de famille, réponds-je, excédée. Louis est mon cousin, mon ami, et si ça te pose problème, c'est grave. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, j'en ai marre de supporter tes pleurnicheries.

Je sors en claquant la porte. Une partie de moi me dit que j'ai eu tort de parler aussi durement à la nana la plus malheureuse du collège, que maintenant, elle n'aura plus personne pour la consoler, mais une autre partie se sent soulagée de ne plus avoir à la supporter. Si elle s'excuse gentiment, je redeviendrai son amie. Si elle ne le fait pas, tant pis pour elle.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire – chapitre 5_

Le jour suivant, j'ai essayé de renouer des liens avec Kate et Anita. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer que j'étais devenue copine avec Mimi par pitié mais que ça devenait vraiment impossible. Kate l'a assez bien accepté, Anita un peu moins. Tant pis : après tout, l'amitié, ça prend du temps.

Le jour d'après, en descendant pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, je suis tombée sur un attroupement. Les élèves regardaient tous un pan de mur en grognant ou en pouffant de rire. Quand j'ai demandé ce qui se passait, certains ont murmuré « c'est elle » et le silence s'est fait. Et puis, Kate s'est approchée et m'a tirée par le bras :

- Rose, on est vraiment désolés ! s'est-elle écriée.

- Désolés pourquoi ?

Le premier rang s'est écarté et j'ai découvert une inscription peinte en noir. ROSE WEASLEY NE SE LAVE JAMAIS C'EST POUR CA QU'ELLE SENT MAUVAIS.

Je suis restée muette, complètement effarée. Un ou deux élèves ont pouffé de rire mais la plupart sont restés muets. Kate m'a pris le bras, essayant maladroitement de me consoler.

- Ça doit être Peeves, a-t-elle supposé. Quelle poisse !

- Non, ai-je protesté. Peeves frappe au hasard, il agresse sans préméditer. Il n'aurait pas eu la patience d'aller chercher un seau de peinture pour viser un élève en particulier, et de toute façon, il est dans les couloirs la plupart du temps.

- Qui ça peut être, alors ? Les Serpentard n'ont pas accès à nos pièces, si ?

Les Serpentard, non. Les fantômes n'étaient jamais entrés dans nos chambres et notre salle commune mais je ne savais pas si c'était par politesse ou parce que ça leur était impossible. De toute façon, j'avais une vague idée de qui était le, ou plutôt la coupable.

- Attendez-moi, ai-je déclaré. J'en ai pour un instant.

* * *

Je suis descendue dans les toilettes des filles où j'ai trouvé Mimi qui riait comme une malade. Je me suis plantée devant elle et j'ai crié :

- Mimi ! C'est toi, qui a fait ça ?

- Ah, ah, ah, aaaaah ! a-t-elle gloussé. Bien fait pour toi !

- QUOI ?

- T'avais qu'à pas me traiter comme tu l'as fait ! Maintenant, tout le monde sait que tu sens mauvais !

- Mimi, tu te rends dingue parce que j'ai eu une conversation avec mon _cousin _?

Elle a rigolé de plus belle.

- C'est pas ton cousin ! Lui est beau, toi, tu es moche ! a-t-elle continué en frottant ses joues infestées d'acné. Tu sais quoi ? Quand je suis morte, j'ai enfin pu prendre ma revanche sur Olive Hornby. Je l'ai suivie pendant des semaines ! Maintenant, c'est toi qui va en baver !

C'était tellement ridicule que j'en suis restée bouche bée. Quand bien même Louis aurait été mon petit copain et pas mon cousin, ça n'aurait jamais été une raison pour m'agresser ! Mimi me faisait tellement pitié que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je me suis demandée ce que ma mère, mon être parfait de mère qui fait toujours tout sans la moindre erreur, ferait dans une situation pareille. J'ai supposé qu'elle ignorerait Mimi en attendant qu'elle se calme et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Les elfes de maison ont effacé le tag dans la journée. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur les cours mais c'était difficile : je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette folle de Mimi et à la façon dont elle m'avait traitée. Ça me rendait dingue et en même temps, je m'obligeais à me dire que ce n'était pas si grave. Quand mes parents avaient onze ans, ils ont affronté le sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps sans jamais se plaindre, non ? J'aurais eu tort de me faire du souci à cause d'un fantôme un peu bébête.

Le soir, quand je suis remontée dans ma chambre, j'ai voulu relire une dernière fois mon devoir sur la transformation des objets en métal qu'on devait le rendre le lendemain. Une mauvaise surprise m'attendait : quelqu'un avait renversé du jus de citrouille dessus. J'ai dû tout refaire sans savoir que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire – chapitre 6_

Nous sommes le premier avril, le jour que je redoute le plus. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce jour : Hugo est un farceur, il m'a toujours taquinée les premiers avril et j'ai toujours trouvé ça un peu bête. Mais les farces de mon petit frère ne sont absolument rien à côté de ce que j'endure depuis trois mois.

On dirait que Mimi a réussi à mettre Peeves de son côté. Je peux rarement marcher le long d'un couloir sans me faire bombarder d'objets divers et les profs ne voient rien. Tous les soirs ou presque, je retrouve mes affaires cassées ou dispersées dans la chambre : il faut que je multiplie les sortilèges de protection pour empêcher le massacre. Le pire, c'est que les Serpentard aussi s'y sont mis : ils m'appellent Rosie pourrie, Rosie moisie, Rosie vomi… Je n'ose plus participer en cours et quand j'ose parler, ils hurlent de rire. J'ai du mal à faire mes devoirs, aussi, et mes notes sont en baisse. Maman m'a envoyé une note pour me dire qu'il faut bien apprendre ses cours et j'ai répondu que je le ferai pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle était première de classe alors que Voldemort la menaçait, non ? Il faut à tout prix que je sois aussi bonne qu'elle.

Je ne parle plus avec Louis. J'ai l'impression que les rumeurs empireront si on nous voit encore ensemble, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit qu'on rattrapera nos cours de français pendant les vacances. J'ai Kate et Anita qui me consolent, évidemment, mais elles me lâchent dès qu'on sort du dortoir. Si on les voit copiner avec moi, elles vont s'en prendre plein la gueule, elles aussi, et je ne veux pas leur imposer ça. Je serre les dents, j'attends que ça passe. La moitié des Serdaigle me disent « ignore-les ». J'essaie mais ça ne marche pas : plus je les ignore, plus ils essaient de me provoquer. L'autre moitié me dit : « défends-toi ». C'est bien joli, mais comment fait-on pour se défendre ? A chaque fois que j'entre dans une des toilettes, je trouve des insultes en grosses lettres sur les murs. Quand Rusard voit ça, il commence par engueuler le premier élève qui passe, lui criant que c'est mal d'écrire sur les murs. Ensuite, c'est moi qu'il engueule : si je savais me défendre, il n'aurait pas à nettoyer tout ça.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre que ce sont les elfes de maison qui nettoient de toute façon : ça me vaudrait sans doute une heure de colle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi que tout cela arrive ? Pourquoi Mimi a-t-elle commencé à me harceler et pourquoi tous les autres l'ont-ils imitée ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose de mauvais chez moi. Je dois sûrement être la faible de la famille puisque je suis la seule Serdaigle tandis que tous les autres sont à Gryffondor.

Je ne veux pas que mes parents le sachent. Ils auraient tellement honte ! Et puis, ils ont déjà leurs problèmes, après tout. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur imposer ça. Peut-être que si je trouve la solution, ils me laisseront tranquille définitivement. Il faut juste que je trouve comment me débarrasser d'eux. Allons, pourquoi me plaindrais-je alors qu'il y a des gens qui meurent de faim quelque part dans le monde ?

Après avoir longtemps hésité, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les autres. Tiens, voilà les hiboux qui apportent le courrier. Merlin, le hibou de Luna, dépose une grosse enveloppe sur mes genoux et je souris d'avance car je sais ce que l'enveloppe contient : un dessin de Lysander qui, d'après sa maman, s'entraîne pour devenir le meilleur dessinateur au monde. C'est adorable ! Je suis sur le point de l'ouvrir quand Kate me tape sur l'épaule et me désigne une enveloppe qui fume déjà. Ma gorge se noue. Ça fait ma troisième beuglante depuis le début des cours.

Kate me fait signe de me sauver en courant. J'attrape la beuglante mais Scorpio Malefoy me l'arrache des mains et se sauve avec. Soudain, la rage me submerge, j'empoigne une des carafes (en métal, probablement une antiquité) et je la lui jette à la tête. Il tombe par terre et la beuglante s'ouvre tandis qu'une des Serpentard se précipite sur moi pour me frapper. En un instant, la salle devient un ring géant : il y a les Serpentard qui essaient de me frapper, les Serdaigle qui rendent les coups, ceux qui ne pigent rien à ce qui se passe mais qui frappent quand même…

Je crois que les profs demandent le silence mais on n'entend rien à cause de la beuglante. Et puis, tout d'un coup, le silence se fait. Je cesse de frapper le fils Zabini et je lève les yeux vers la directrice qui me fusille du regard. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

- Dans mon bureau, dit-elle froidement.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire – chapitre 7_

Dans le bureau de McGonagall, la honte ! Qu'est-ce que mes parents vont dire ? Comment vais-je vivre avec ça, après ? Mes yeux me brûlent tandis que je suis la directrice, Scorpius sur mes talons, mais je ne pleurerai pas. J'ai déjà assez pleuré ces derniers temps.

- Expliquez-vous ! lance-t-elle froidement, la porte une fois refermée.

- C'est tout de sa faute ! piaille Scorpius. Elle m'a lancé une carafe à la tête et ensuite elle a essayé de frapper tout le monde !

- Non ! protesté-je. C'est lui, il m'a agressée. Moi, je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est tout de sa faute ! crie-t-il. C'est elle qui reçoit des beuglantes, pas moi ! Les beuglantes, c'est pour les nuls !

Je sens des larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. A ma grande surprise, la directrice se tourne vers Scorpius :

- Sortez et attendez devant la porte, Malefoy.

Il s'exécute, surpris. J'en profite pour m'essuyer le visage maladroitement, cherchant en vain à cacher mes larmes. Tout le monde va savoir que j'ai pleuré devant McGonagall et on va m'appeler Rosie Pleurnicharde pendant toute ma scolarité, je suppose. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.

- Prenez un biscuit, Weasley ! lance-t-elle en me désignant une boîte sur le bord de son bureau.

Un biscuit ? Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réaction. Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement effaré parce que la directrice insiste :

- Prenez un biscuit et mouchez-vous, vous ne ressemblez à rien.

Je m'exécute maladroitement. La directrice attend que j'ai fini d'avaler (ce truc est horriblement sec !) et m'adresse un petit signe de tête. Je tente en vain de déchiffrer son expression. Est-elle déçue ? Triste ? Compréhensive ? Impossible à dire.

- Expliquez-vous, m'intime-t-elle.

- C'est… il m'a provoquée, balbutiai-je. Moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous jure, je…

- Weasley, coupe-t-elle, j'ai trente-cinq ans d'expérience dans l'enseignement. Je sais reconnaître un élève à problèmes quand j'en vois un.

- Elève à problèmes ? Madame la directrice…

- Je parle de Malefoy, voyons, Weasley. Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je connaissais déjà son père à l'époque où il fréquentait cette école et c'était un jeune sournois manipulateur. Il faut croire que malheureusement, les chiens ne font pas de chats.

Je reste bouche bée. La directrice est de mon côté ! Au moment où j'allais reprendre espoir, elle m'assène le coup de grâce :

- Malefoy écopera d'une colle mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vous en imposer une aussi. Je reconnais que la plupart des torts sont très probablement de son côté mais lancer une carafe en métal à la tête d'un élève ne constitue en rien un comportement acceptable. Vous m'avez déçue, Weasley. J'attendais un peu mieux de vous. Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. En colle alors que c'est moi, la victime, dans l'histoire… Ce sera dans mon dossier et ma maman ne me pardonnera jamais, je suppose. Mes larmes sont encore sur le point de déborder et la directrice me demande :

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien. Voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non ! Merci, ça va aller, balbutiai-je. Je peux aller en cours, maintenant.

Elle acquiesce et je quitte la pièce. Pas question que j'aille à l'infirmerie : c'est sûrement le premier endroit où ira Malefoy.

* * *

La journée commence par deux heures d'histoire, ce qui, pour une fois, me convient parfaitement : tout le monde est trop occupé à lutter contre le sommeil pour se demander ce qui m'a pris ce matin. Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur ce que dit le prof, je prends des notes que j'aurai du mal à relire ce soir… Au final, le cours ne se déroule pas trop mal.

Je serre les dents pendant le reste de la journée. Les gens me regardent étrangement et n'osent pas me parler. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter cela. A midi, je ne décolle pratiquement pas le nez de mon assiette. J'espère que les autres élèves ne me verront pas, qu'ils ne me reconnaîtront pas. Certains me regardent en gloussant et je sens mes joues me brûler. Je m'efforce de penser à autre chose. Il y avait un film que mes grands-parents maternels m'ont emmenée voir au ciné il y a deux ans…

Oh, ils me manquent tellement, Papi William et Mamie Jean ! J'aimerais bien être encore en vacances chez eux, à lire les bandes dessinées de Madame Brosse à dents, la sauveuse des molaires ! Mais non, je suis ici, dans cette foutue école. De toutes les écoles d'Europe, il a fallu que j'aille dans une où on me persécute…

Oh, je sais : je vais changer d'école ! Je n'ai qu'à dire à tout le monde que j'ai envie de devenir dentiste, avocate, psychiatre ou ministre de l'économie ! Papa aura peut-être le choc de sa vie mais il y a des chances pour que Maman comprenne. Elle est née moldue, après tout. Et puis, je pourrai toujours compter sur le soutien de Papi Arthur. Après tout, il adore tout ce qui est moldu.

Sous les ricanements des Serpentard, je quitte la table sans prendre de dessert et je vais me promener dans la cour. J'ai l'impression de me décevoir moi-même : je suis en train d'abandonner, de capituler, d'exposer ma faiblesse devant tout le monde. On ne trouve sans doute pas d'aussi bons cours d'astronomie dans les écoles moldues, après tout. Et puis, James, Albus, Louis, Roxanne et les autres vont quand même me manquer, même si on se voyait assez peu. Je suis en train de perdre de la pire façon qui soit, sans personne pour m'aider. Tant pis. C'est tout de ma faute : j'ai été vraiment nulle.

Je soupire de soulagement en apprenant en quoi consiste ma punition : du travail dans la serre avec Neville. Franchement, ça aurait pu être pire.

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteure : je n'ai trouvé nulle part les prénoms des parents d'Hermione, alors à tout hasard, je les ai appelés William et Jean. Mes excuses si j'ai mal cherché.


	8. Chapter 8

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire – chapitre 8_

Quand je frappe à la vitre de la serre, mon « oncle » est occupé à soigner une plante étrange, qui semble sortie tout droit de cette série d'horreur que Papi Arthur regarde parce que c'est une émission moldue et que Maman nous interdisait de regarder avec lui. Il me sourit en m'ouvrant la porte, comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était jamais passé.

- Rose ! Ma puce, toujours à l'heure, à ce que je vois.

- Il faut bien, réponds-je en espérant qu'il ne me parlera pas de la carafe en métal.

- J'aimerais te montrer une merveille que Luna m'a fait parvenir il y a pas longtemps. Que penses-tu de cette plante ?

Je reconnais au premier coup d'œil. C'est un rosier morganien, d'après le nom de Morgane La Fay, qui l'a étudié et a découvert les sept propriétés de sa sève. C'est une espèce assez rare et très utile dans la préparation des potions de métamorphose. Je le dis et Neville hoche la tête.

- C'est ça ! Mais c'est du programme de troisième année. Tu en sais, des choses !

- Vous me parliez déjà des plantes morganiennes quand j'étais petite, professeur Longdubat, protesté-je.

- On n'est pas en cours ! s'écrie-t-il. Tu m'appelles Neville, d'accord ? Voilà le programme : on va débarrasser ce rosier d'un lierre vampire. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Je reste muette. Quand j'étais petite, tonton George me disait parfois que si je ne mangeais pas mon poisson, un lierre vampire viendrait me dévorer. Je le rapporte à Neville, qui éclate de rire :

- Il disait cela pour te faire marcher. Non, les lierres vampires ne s'attaquent qu'aux plantes. Quand ils ont trouvé une proie, ils se cachent dans son feuillage et pompent sa sève. Si on n'intervient pas à temps, la plante peut se retrouver toute desséchée ou même se transformer elle-même en lierre vampire. Tu vois ?

Il écarte les feuilles du rosier et me montre des fils fins et blancs. Ensuite, il me tend des pinces et de la lotion anti-lierre et me montre comment l'extirper. On se met au travail, lui d'un côté, moi de l'autre. C'est une tâche longue et fastidieuse mais je m'applique. Je veux que Neville soit fier de moi et je veux aussi sauver ce joli rosier.

L'heure passe. Je me sens toute surprise quand Neville m'annonce que la corvée est terminée. Je me sens encore plus surprise quand il me tend une chocogrenouille dans son emballage.

- Tiens ! lance-t-il. Tu as bien travaillé.

Je ne comprends pas. La directrice avait parlé d'une punition ! Pourquoi cet excès de gentillesse ? Je le remercie et je me tourne pour me laver les mains au lavabo. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie que j'ai des larmes plein les yeux. Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer car il parle encore de son rosier :

- Le rosier morganien, c'était une de mes plantes préférées quand j'avais ton âge. Je l'avais découvert dans un livre offert par ma grand-mère et je rêvais d'en voir un en vrai. Ça me donnait un but dans l'existence, tu vois ? Je me disais : « quand j'aurais enfin quitté Poudlard, je partirai en voyage et j'irai voir le rosier morganien… »

- Tu n'aimais pas l'école ? demandé-je, surprise.

- Pas vraiment, non. Il y avait quelqu'un qui m'avait pris en grippe. Il ne pouvait pas m'adresser la parole sans me dire que j'étais un imbécile, que je n'arriverais à rien dans la vie… ça me rendait dingue.

- Les profs ne lui disaient rien ?

Je savais que c'était une question stupide. En général, les professeurs ferment les yeux quand un élève se fait agresser devant eux. Neville a secoué la tête.

- Non. En fait, c'était un prof. Mais c'est vrai qu'il me faisait penser à un lierre vampire, en version humaine. Il me pompait toute mon énergie et me brisait complètement. Vraiment, ça me rendait malade.

On dirait _vraiment_ ce qui m'arrive en ce moment avec Mimi. Je reste sans voix, essayant en vain de cacher les larmes qui me coulent sur le visage. Je m'attends à ce que Neville me dise d'arrêter de pleurer, arrête de pleurnicher Rosie geignarde, les larmes ne servent à rien, mais au lieu de cela, il me prend dans ses bras et m'entraîne sur un banc de travail. Une partie de moi a honte de ce que je suis en train de faire. On ne pleure pas sur l'épaule d'un prof, ça ne se fait pas ! Mais en même temps, c'est tellement bon de se laisser un peu aller…

Les minutes passent. J'arrête enfin de sangloter. Il me tape dans le dos, m'embrasse sur le front et me demande :

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te faire pomper par un lierre vampire ?

- Eh bien… j'ai eu des problèmes avec une élève, c'est vrai, ai-je avoué.

- Mimi geignarde ?

Je reste muette. Comment a-t-il pu deviner ? En voyant ma mine ébahie, il pouffe de rire :

- Il y avait un garçon qui s'appelait Colin Creevy à l'école, à mon époque. Il est mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard et hante encore le bâtiment, probablement parce qu'il adorait l'endroit et qu'il préfère y rester. On bavarde encore de temps en temps. Tu l'as peut-être croisé, il se promène toujours avec un appareil photo.

- Ah, lui ! me suis-je écriée. C'est vrai, il m'a dit une ou deux fois qu'il connaissait Harry.

- Il m'a raconté ce que Mimi t'as fait. Il m'a dit qu'elle abusait, qu'il a vraiment failli appeler le Baron Sanglant pour qu'il lui file une correction…

- Surtout pas ! me suis-je écriée. Il ne faut en parler à personne. Ce sera pire si ça se sait.

- Rosie, ma puce, elle n'a pas le droit de te faire ça. Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal.

Sa gentillesse me secoue tellement que mes larmes se remettent à couler. Il me reprend dans ses bras. Les minutes passent.

- Tu sais, dit-il enfin, les lierres vampires ne frappent pas au hasard. Ils s'en prennent souvent aux plantes qui viennent d'être affaiblies par un coup de froid, par exemple, ou aux jeunes pousses qui n'ont pas eu le temps de se fabriquer des défenses immunitaires. C'est de la lâcheté pure et simple de leur part.

- Mimi a beaucoup souffert, protesté-je.

- Et ça lui donne le droit de foutre en l'air la vie des autres ? grogne-t-il. Ecoute, Rose, tout le monde a des problèmes dans la vie. Mimi en a bavé, d'accord, mais il y a un moment où il faut cesser de se lamenter. Tu ne gagneras rien en étant gentille avec elle.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, alors ! me suis-je écriée. Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour sortir de ce merd… oups ! J'ai rien dit.

On ne doit jamais dire de gros mots devant les profs, je le sais. Pourtant, Neville n'avait pas l'air choqué.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, énonce-t-il : ça ne va pas se résoudre du jour au lendemain. Il faut qu'on travaille tous pour mettre fin à ce problème, y compris toi. Je vais parler aux autres profs, Colin va parler aux autres fantômes…

- Non ! me suis-je écriée. Elle va mal le prendre et ensuite, elle va se venger sur moi !

- Tu es un rosier malade, Rosie. Un rosier aux propriétés extraordinaires et qui est en train de se prendre pour une vulgaire poignée d'orties.

Je suis restée muette. C'était la phrase la plus bizarre que j'avais jamais entendue.

- Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ? ai-je demandé.

- Tu es sous le choc parce qu'on t'a agressée sans la moindre raison. C'est normal de déprimer, n'importe qui réagirait comme ça. Mais il faut que tu réagisses, toi aussi. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça.

- Tu parles ! Je ne suis même pas à Gryffondor.

- Justement : être à Serdaigle, ça n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, il faut des neurones, pour ça. Tu bats Ron aux échecs, non ?

- Oui, murmuré-je, perdue. Mais en ce moment, les échecs ne me servent à rien.

- Que tu crois. Il faut être un bon stratège pour bien jouer aux échecs, et la stratégie, ça sert toujours dans la vie. Bon ! Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

J'ai lu dans son regard qu'il attendait quelque chose de positif, une marque de courage, d'intelligence, d'optimisme et de détermination. Ça m'a émue. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un avait un regard vraiment positif sur moi et tout d'un coup, j'ai voulu tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

- Je… vais aller dans la bibliothèque, ai-je bredouillé. Il doit bien y avoir des livres qui parlent de ce genre de situations. Plus j'en saurai, mieux ça vaudra.

Il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux et j'ai lu dans son regard qu'il était fier de moi. Tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus du tout envie de quitter l'école.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

Synopsis : la première année de Rose Weasley à l'école des sorciers ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

_Le lierre vampire – chapitre 9_

Je me suis expliquée avec Kate et Anita. J'étais gênée pour parler de ce qui m'arrivait aux membres de ma famille alors j'ai envoyé un hibou à Louis, à James et Albus, à Roxanne et aux autres. Evidemment, Maman m'a écrit en retour. A ma grande surprise, elle se doutait déjà depuis un moment qu'il y avait un problème mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle m'a conseillé de me confier à Neville au moindre problème et d'aller voir la directrice si vraiment ça se passait mal. Papa, lui, m'a envoyé une lettre séparée pour me dire que Roxanne devait absolument tabasser Scorpius à la première occasion. C'était tellement gentil de leur part…

Evidemment, Mimi ne s'est pas calmée tout de suite. Elle m'a menacée, m'a suppliée de la reprendre comme amie puis m'a menacée encore, une vraie _drama queen_, mais j'ai tenu bon. En revanche, j'ai sympathisé avec Colin, le fantôme photographe. Ça me fait drôle de penser qu'il a à la fois l'âge de ma tante Ginny et celui de ma cousine Victoire, mais quand on est ensemble, la différence d'âge ne compte plus. On joue parfois aux échecs ensemble : il me dit simplement où je dois déplacer ses pièces à lui. On passe vraiment de bons moments tous les deux.

Neville nous a fait un cours sur le lierre vampire et la façon dont il s'attaque aux plantes un peu malades. Il a terminé son cours en disant que certaines personnes agissent exactement comme des lierres vampires. Je crois que tout le monde n'a pas compris la métaphore mais certains élèves l'ont comprise et c'est ça qui compte. En sortant du cours, il y avait des élèves qui me regardaient d'un air gêné. Aucun ne s'est excusé de n'avoir pas réagi quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide mais Kate m'a proposé d'aller voir tous les matchs de Quidditsch ensemble. A partir de ce jour, elle et une poignée d'autres ont pris ma défense contre les Serpentard.

J'ai repris les cours de français avec Louis, à sa demande. Ce moment de complicité me manquait vraiment et je crois que c'était la même chose pour lui. Il y a toujours des filles qui nous suivent des yeux dans ces moments-là mais maintenant, j'essaie de prendre du recul. Tant pis pour elles si elles ne voient en lui qu'un de ces beaux gosses qu'on affiche sur les posters. Pour moi, ce sera toujours mon cousin et ami.

Il y a toujours des Serpentard qui se moquent de moi mais c'est nettement plus supportable maintenant. J'arrive à garder courage et à ne plus les écouter. Quand il y a un problème, j'en parle à Neville. D'après Colin, les fantômes aussi ont discuté de ce qui s'est passé. Ils hésitent toujours un peu pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire de Mimi. La solution la plus extrême, ce serait l'exorciser, faire venir un employé du ministère pour l'obliger à passer dans l'au-delà. Ils hésitent car cette méthode est, paraît-il, douloureuse pour les fantômes qui ne sont pas prêts, et Mimi ne l'est pas du tout. La Dame Grise parle d'employer la gentillesse, et le Baron Sanglant préfèrerait la sévérité. D'après ma mère, ce qu'il faudrait à « cette garce » (comme elle dit), ce serait une longue psychothérapie. C'est vraiment dommage que la psychiatrie n'existe que chez les Moldus.

Mon année à l'école des sorciers va bientôt se terminer. Ce fut vraiment difficile pour moi et j'ai encore pas mal de coups de cafards mais je crois que le plus dur est derrière moi. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison pour profiter des vacances et Kate m'a promis qu'elle m'enverrait des hiboux. J'ai fait la même promesse à Colin. J'espère que Mimi ne va pas s'en prendre à lui par jalousie. Je vais passer en deuxième année avec des notes à peu près correctes et ma mère ne m'a fait aucun reproche sur la façon dont elles ont baissé quand Mimi m'a harcelée. La vie est belle.

Me voilà dans le train, assise entre Louis et Roxanne. On rigole, on plaisante et on parle des vacances. J'ai encore le cœur un peu lourd et soudain, je me demande ce qui se passera si Lily, Hugo, Lysander ou un autre se fait agresser un jour. Je prends une décision : dès leur premier jour d'école, je leur parlerai de ce qui m'est arrivé et je leur dirai qu'ils pourront _toujours_ compter sur moi si jamais ils ont le même problème un jour. Jamais je ne les laisserai tomber.

Je ne veux pas que mon frère ou mes cousins souffrent comme moi j'ai souffert.

_La fin !_


End file.
